


86 years

by charlymo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlymo/pseuds/charlymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's death at 86.</p>
            </blockquote>





	86 years

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me as I was driving home. It made me tear up as I wrote it, it's not meant to be angsty, I just wanted to show their love.

Oliver Queen lived to be 86 years, 7 months and 4 days old. After visiting with their children, they had driven home with their fingers entwined and discussing what they were going to get one of their grandchildren for graduation.

The next thing Felicity knows is Oliver has her hand in a death grip. She doesn't know how she got the car pulled over or when the ambulance got there but she was now sitting in a sterile hospital room, her hand grasping his.

"Oliver, you can go now." Felicity said softly from his hospital bedside. They had moved him in here when they had told her there was nothing else they could do. He'd had a massive heart attack. "You've loved so much that your heart couldn't take it any longer."

She felt helpless but he was hanging on, "Oliver, I'll be okay, your family will be okay. We know that you'll be watching over us, please don't suffer, let go, I love you and I know you'll be waiting for me." She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles like he'd done so many times to her during their life together. She felt his breath leave him and she rested her head on their joined hands one last time.

She lifted her head, wiped away her tears and pressed her forehead to his one last time, "I'll see you soon."

Felicity Queen died exactly ten years after Oliver. She was healthy and had a happy life but as her oldest child Tommy said at her funeral, "She was never the same after Dad died. He always told us that she was his light but she would tell us that of course she was but he held the matches. They were each other's port in the storm and all of their children wanted a love like theirs. Now they are together again and as much as I miss them, I can't help but smile knowing Mom is babbling and Dad is taking her face between his hands, kissing her to shut her up. Now our family has two guardian angels."

Oliver and Felicity Queen left a legacy to the world of heroism and technological advancements but the legacy they were the most proud of was four children and nine grandchildren who carried that legacy forward and helped those in need.


End file.
